Already Gone
by jesslarhea
Summary: The death of her friends. Hate for the one she once loved. A meddling clown of a friend. A shared jail cell with one scary ex dauntless leader. What the hell is going on in Chicago now that Jeanine is dead? Eric/Tris One shot. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I have had this written for a while now and I have been editing it off and on for months. It may still need work but oh well. Love it, hate it, I don't care.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **~Tris~**_

After the war with Jeanine and Abnegation, the city of Chicago has been over run by the factionless and their leader Evelyn Eaton. So my friends and I are leaving tonight. I tried to get Uriah and Lynn to come but they didn't want to leave their siblings so it's just me, Tobias, Caleb, Christina, and for some strange reason, Peter.

"It's finally clear, lets move out." I whisper and motion for Tori, Caleb, Christina and Peter to follow me, with Tobias bringing up the rear.

Now that Evelyn has "taken over" the city, she put a stop to anyone crossing the wall because the unknown is way to dangerous. Like living in a city where a freaking gun is pointed at your head at least twice a day is safer. Sorry bitch, I would rather take my chances with the unknown than kneel at your feet.

As soon as we make it to the wall I hear shots fired behind me and Tobias standing in front of me blocking my view. But I can see Tori down and not moving.

"I said no casualties Edger. Why the fuck did you kill them?" Tobias yells as his grip tightens on my hip.

What the fuck is going on?

"Tobias?" I pull free and step around him only to see Tori, Caleb, and Christina dead while Peter and Edgar are pointing their guns at my head.

"You will not kill her. That's a fucking order!" Tobias yells as he grabs my arms bringing them behind my back and zip tying them tightly. "Tris, I'm sorry but it's too dangerous out there so I had to do this. I just didn't intend for anyone to die baby, I promise. I'm so sorry."

I struggle in his hold and glare at him over my shoulder. "You are fucking dead to me Tobias Eaton. You better hope that I don't get free!" I struggle harder and yell out as the tears begin to fall. "I hate you, you fucking mama's boy!" I turn to Peter and smile evilly. "Your time is coming too, Peter." I stop struggling and walk forward allowing Tobias to lead me to the truck. He tries to help me in but I turn quickly and head but the fucker in the nose, causing him to fall on his ass. "I would suggest you keep your fucking distance you piece of shit. I look towards Edgar and nod my head. He just laughs and sets next to me while Peter drives and Tobias sits his sorry ass in the passenger seat, throwing me sad little looks every now and then.

* * *

An hour later I'm being lead into the Erudite compound and all of a sudden I feel a body pressed into mine and Uriah's voice in my ear. "You can trust him." I feel him slip something in my pocket right before Tobias pulls Uriah back. "I was just trying to hug my sister before you locked her up four." Uriah glares at four.

Tobias turns to me and pinches the bridge of his nose and winces because the stupid fucker forgot that I broke it. "Edgar just take her to the holding cell for now." Tobias orders the short fused jackass while I laugh my ass off at the dumb mamma's boy.

Edgar grabs my arm hard causing me to wince. Fucking hell, I can stand this this asshole.

Before Edger pulls me around a corner and out of view I see Uriah punch Tobias in the face. "How could you let them kill our friends?" That's all I heard before the door is slammed behind me.

A few minutes later I find myself being shoved into Erudite's only holding cell. "Have fun with your roommate little girl. Hell, Tobias doesn't even know that we have this one here." Edger laughs as he locks the door behind me. "Have fun stiff."

"Go fuck yourself Edger." I laugh. "Oh and you can tell Tobias that he can do the same with that tiny dick of his." I reach through the bars and grab Edgar's collar then slam his face into the cell bars and then toss him to the floor. "I fucking dare any of you pussies to open this cage. I'll kill whoever step foot in here with my bare fucking hands." I growl then laugh. "Have a nice day you coward."

I jump when I hear deep laughter behind me. "Well, who would have thought that you of all people would end up in here with me." I can make out a huge silhouette setting in the darkened corner. The voice sounds familiar but it can't be him.

"Eric?" I ask as I step closer. "How, I thought you were dead?"

"Nope just Evelyn's experiment. At least when I was Jeanine's experiment I wasn't a prisoner like this." He huffs and pats the spot next to him. "Take a load off sugar. I won't bite, hard." He chuckles to himself as I timidly walk over to his bed and set next to him. "I would have gone mad a long time ago being locked up like this if it wasn't for Uriah's daily visits."

My head snaps up at that and my hand instinctively reaches into my pocket only to feel cold medal. I pull my hand out and there sets a cell key. I look up at Eric and smile. "What do you say that you and I get the hell out of here tonight?" I show him Uriah's gift. "Uriah slipped this into my pocket when I was brought in. He also told me that I can trust him. So, I'm assuming that he meant that I could trust you." I smile just as I hear the sound of a door opening.

Eric takes the key and hides it in a tiny hole behind his bed. I look up just in time to see Tobias step up to the cell. "What the hell is this? What the fuck is this asshole doing here? Jackson get her out of this cell now!"

"Oh Tobias go ahead and open that door. Make it easy for me to kill you. Come on you coward; you mama's boy." I taunt the fucker.

"Tris I did that for your..."

"If you finish that fucking sentence that your father fed you your entire life; I'll make sure your death is slow and very fucking painful." I growl as I slowly approach the bars. "So, no thank you Tobias; I want to stay right were I am. At least in here I'm not alone in my extreme hate for you and your sick mother." I smile when I feel Eric stand next to me.

"Tris did you know that Tobias knew that I was being controlled by Jeanine and now his mother, and yet he still made everyone think that I was worse than the devil." Eric nods towards Tobias who just looks at his feet.

I turn to Eric and place my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Eric, I really had no idea about any of that. I actually thought you were dead." I look up just as Eric nudges me with his shoulder and grins knowingly.

"Hey we'll get ours." He whispers so that no one will here him. "And he will get his." Eric growls loudly and glares at Tobias.

I look back at the soon to be dead asshole. "Why are you still here four? Are you expecting me to have a change of heart. You had my brother and friends killed you stupid mother fucker!" I yell and set back down on Eric's bed. "You better pray to god that I don't ever get my hands on you or your mother, Tobias Eaton. Because I fulling intend to skin you both alive. You've woken a monster in me you son of a bitch, and now she want's your fucking blood." I tell him in the most calm and eerie tone. I feel Eric shiver next to me making me smile at him.

"Damn dude, I thought I hated you, but shit..." Eric shakes his head. "...Tris has gone way past a woman scorn." Eric grins at Tobias and waves his fingers at him.

"Tris, I'm so sorr..."

"Goodbye number boy." I look down at my watch. "Uh oh, you're late for dinner four and I'm sure mommies tit is already pull out and waiting for you." Eric and I laugh so hard that we don't hear the door slam.

"Oh god Tris that was..." Eric shakes his head.

"True." I laugh and nudge his should then lean up closer to him. "Midnight shift change. Do you have and weapons?" Eric grins and nods then pulls a brick from the wall.

"Uriah brought them right before you were brought in. He told me that I was about to have a roommate and to trust her." Eric pulls out two 40 caliber pistols. "Uriah's crazy ass even loaded them and the extra clips with armor piercing bullets. Oh and here." Eric lifts the mattress to show me two Kevlar vest. "I guess he heard about what happened and figured you and I could help each other out."

I look down at my watch and see that it's fifteen till so I lift my shirt over my head and grab the smallest vest. Before I can get it on I notice Eric looking at me. "What?" I smile and slip the vet on and motion for him to help me.

"Never thought a stiff would have a sexy body like that." Eric grins at me as he latches the straps around my back. Then hands me my shirt before follow my lead and putting his vest on.

Shit, Eric has a sexy chest...

Eric laughs loudly, breaking me from my thoughts. "You think so Tris?" He smiles at me and I'm confuse for all of two seconds before I realize that I said that shit out loud.

I shrug and wink at him as I tuck my gun in the back of my pants. "Yes I do Eric. What? I can appreciate a nice body when I see one. Hell, I had to look at Tobias' body for so long and lets just say that I'd much rather look at your body than his any day." I notice a slight blush on his cheeks at my admission. "I'm not a stiff anymore Eric, so don't treat me like one."

* * *

Right at midnight we hear the sounds of doors opening and shutting then two guys talking. Eric and I lay down on our beds and pretend to be asleep as we hear the new guards approach the cell to check on us. Both guys are mumbling something about having to fix the cameras inside the cell tomorrow. Once they leave and head back to their post Eric and I jump up and grab all that we'll need to get the hell out of this building.

"Here, no guns unless we have no other choice." Eric hands me several daggers.

"Damn, Uriah hooked you up didn't he?" I giggle as I put the daggers in my pockets. Eric nods as he lifts the bed out of the way and grabs the key and hands it to me before grabbing a plastic card and putting it in his pocket. "What was that?"

"An all access pass to our freedom, doll." Eric throws his arm over my shoulder. "The cell door is the only door that, that key you have will open. All the other doors are electronic."

"Oh." I shrug as I unlock the cell.

Eric and I quietly step out and move quickly towards the two guards that are not paying attention to their surroundings. I quickly grab one by the head and swiftly snap his neck. I look up and see Eric giving me a strange look. I roll my eyes and throw a dagger into the neck of the other guard.

"What?" I grab my dagger and wipe the blood off then stick it back in my pocket. "If you want to get out of here alive, you need to get your hands bloody Eric."

"I've just never killed anyone when I wasn't under a sim." Eric shakes his head.

"Look these men are not good men Eric. They held you captive for god knows how long. They kill innocents with their own free will; no sim needed." I walk over to the control monitors and begin to type fast to pull up all the places that I know Tobias would be. Finally I find him in Jeanine's lab with his mother. They both are leaning over some sort of blueprint. "Yes Eric, I did just kill two men on my on free will but you need to think back to a lesson that you taught me during my initiation. It's kill or be killed; us or them, and I chose us."

"Good to know you were paying attention Tris." Eric grins at me.

I just roll my eyes and point at the dead guards. "Just put those bodies in that closet while I divert and set the camera back a few hours, okay?" Eric nods with a soft chuckle and gets to work.

Once we both are finished Eric points out that he found some soldier uniforms and as soon as we both are dressed like Evelyn's soldiers we make our way out of the compound with ease. No one even looks twice at us.

"I can't believe that shit worked." Eric lifts me up and over his shoulder when we're far away from Erudite.

"Eric." I squeal and slap his back. "Put me down."

Eric laugh and slaps my ass. "So what now and why are we headed towards the dauntless compound?" Eric ask me after he's set me back on my feet.

"We need gear and weapons to get over the fence and out of Chicago." I shrug and ignore the look on Eric's face.

"Tris there is nothing out there for us." Eric tells me and I grin to myself. Of course he wouldn't have seen that message, being locked up for as long as he has.

"I opened that box Eric." I look at him. "It was a message letting us know that divergent's are not the problem, we are the answers and that there are people out there waiting on us. Chicago was an experiment and since I'm 100% divergent the experiment is over and they want us to join them."

Eric has a strange look on his face then shakes his head. "Well shit." Is all he says just as the train comes into view.

"Lets go, we have work to do Eric."

* * *

"Ready?" I grin before I run and jump off the train and onto the roof.

"The members entrance Tris? Really?" Eric grins at me.

"What? The main entrance is guarded so we have to go this way." I laugh as I jump up on the ledge and reach my hand down towards Eric. "Together?"

Eric grin and takes my hand and pulls himself up then to my utter surprise he pulls my body tightly against his and holds my head so that my face is buried in the crook of his neck. Before I can utter a word Eric falls backwards off the ledge. When we hit the net with me on top of him, we're both laughing hard.

"Come on crazy girl, we need to get to my apartment without being seen. I have everything that we'll need to get the fuck out of this city." Eric helps me off the net.

"You have spelunking gear in you apartment?" I ask quietly as we make our way towards his apartment.

"No, I have a code bypass device so you and I are going to stroll right out the front gate of the fence." He grins down at me.

"That part of the fence is heavily guarded Eric." I point out but all Eric does is wink at me.

"You let me worry about that, doll." Eric says then stops and pulls me back around the corners and into a dark alcove. "Shh." Eric pulls my body against his with his finger tips on my mouth. I look around him and barely see Tobias and Peter exit his apartment.

"So, she killed both guards by herself?" Tobias asks as he locks his door. What the hell is he doing back in dauntless?

"Yeah man, what she did to those guards had even Eric shocked. She killed one with her bare hands. Just snapped his neck like it was made of nothing." Peter shakes his head. "Dude I am actually scared for you. You seriously pissed off the wrong woman."

"How bout you remember that I'm not the one that killed her brother and friends. Peter, I'm actually scared for you...dude." Tobias shoves Peter against the wall. "Tris is a natural warrior and Eric was never a monster by choice but he's very fucking lethal none the less. He's also a fucking genius. He and Tris are the same if you know what I mean. Those two together you and I alone don't stand a fucking chance. If it wasn't for yours and Edger's stupid actions none of this shit would be happening, you stupid fuck!" Tobias yells then looks around. I feel Eric tighten his hold on me just as I wrap my fingers around my gun.

"Come on we need to join the search; I don't think Tris will try for the fence again so soon. If I was a betting man, I'd bet my last point that she'll be hiding in Abnegation. I know her like the back of my hand." Tobias says as he and Peter enters the elevator.

Since when is Tobias friend with Peter? Oh and that jackass only knows what I wanted him to know about me. Stupid dick head.

"How in the hell did you date such a fucking moron for so long?" Eric laughs as we make our way down the hall to Eric's old apartment.

"I have no answer for you on that one, Eric." I shake my head then laugh when Eric grabs my hips and lifts me up in front of a dark red door door.

"Grab that key on top of the door frame." I giggle then do what he asked me to do and then hand him the key.

Once we are in his apartment and the door is shut and locked, Eric leads me towards his bedroom. "Damn I miss my bed." He looks down at the bed with so much longing causing me to giggle and shake my head at the look on his face.

"Well I guess its a good thing that we are not making a move towards the fence until tomorrow morning. We're not leaving dauntless until we have a fool proof plan." I grin at Eric. "Do you know where I can find some spy cams to hide in Tobias's apartment, so we'll know when he gets back?"

"Follow me Tris." Eric gives me a weird grin as he moves toward his bathroom. He steps in his shower and offers me his hand.

"You want me to shower with you?" I grin and take his hand. "I could be wrong Eric, but shouldn't we be naked for this?" I give him a saucy grin.

"We can explore that idea later, doll." Eric winks at me as he presses his hand to a single tile on the wall and it opens up and then a key pad and print scanner is revealed. "Put your hand on the scanner Tris." I do as he asks. Eric begins to type something in the key pad. "You and I are the only two that can enter this room. Now type in 2653 in the key pad then put your hand back on the scanner."

I follow his instructions and moments later the entire shower begin to turn in a freaking circle; revealing a room that is filled with monitors, weapons, bombs, and other things that I don't have a name for. There's a full size bed in the corner and a door to the right of the bed.

"Watch this." Eric pulls me out of the shower and as soon as we step out he pushes a green button on the wall and the shower turns only to reveal an identical shower. "Pretty cool huh?" Eric laugh at the look I give him as he walks over to the monitors and begins to boot up his system.

A few moments later Eric begins to type and few things then turns back to me with a wicked grin. Damn, I never noticed how gorgeous Eric truly is before now. "What?" I smile as I stand next to him then squeal when he grabs my arm and pulls me into his lap. "I have the entire compound wired and under my own surveillance." After a few minutes Eric lifts me up and sets me back in his chair. "While you keep an eye out, I'm gonna shave and shower." Eric winks at me before heading over to the open shower.

I try to avert my eyes as he grabs all the things that he'll need to shave then strips out of his stolen soldier get up and steps into the shower. "Feel free to watch Tris." Eric laughs as he closes the glass door. I roll my eyes and turn towards him, just to get an eyeful of one sexy man.

"I thought you wanted me to keep an eye out by watching the monitors, Eric?" I stand and strip my clothes before opening the door to the shower. "I just have this tiny problem of never following orders though." I step into the shower and take Eric razor out of his hand as he just continues to stand there and stare at me.

I tilt his head up and drag the razor up his jaw and neck until the shaving cream and his stubble is completely gone. I set the razor down and push Eric under the water while rubbing my finger through his hair. "Want me to cut your hair like it use to be when we're done in here? I could also restore your piercings." I ask then smile when Eric finally begins to move by nodding his head then grabbing the shampoo and washing my hair and body for me.

"How do you plan on getting the things that you'll need for the piercings and hair cut?" I bite my lip when I feel his hand on the inside of my thigh. "You'll be spotted the moment you step into the pit."

"Tori's apartment is just a few doors down and you can look out for me from here. Shit!" I moan and let my head lull back when I fell Eric wrap my leg around his waist and his huge erection press against my clit. "Eric."

"Yes?" Eric grabs my other leg and lift me off the ground before he steps out of the shower. "Tell me what you want, Tris." Eric lays my wet naked body in the middle of the bed then crawls on top of me. "Have I thanked you for getting me out of that hellhole yet?" I shake my head no. "Thank you Tris." Eric leans down and presses his soft lips to mine. "I'd be dead by now if it wasn't for you and Uriah. My execution was supposed to have been an hour ago." I look at him then the clock on the wall to see that it's already six am.

"They were gonna kill you?" I ask as I lift my hand up to his soft cheek.

"Yep, the serums that Jeanine developed for divergent's stopped working on me because my divergent level has somehow risen to 100% like yours." Eric rolls us so that I'm straddling his hip. "Shit, you are so damn sexy Tris." Eric slide his hands up my body to my breast. "I never knew a stiff could look this fucking good."

"I've got your stiff." I roll my hips. "And it's exactly where I want it." I grin as I rise up to position him at my entrance then slam down on him causing him to hiss.

"Holy Shit Tris." Eric grips my hips roughly as I begin to fuck him hard and fast. "Goddamn baby, you are so fucking tight."

I grin down at him. "Now you know the reason why Tobias is always over compensating." I wink then moan loudly when Eric lift his hips up into mine. "Oh god it feels so damn good to be with someone that doesn't have a tiny dick." I giggle and moan as I lean forward and kiss the shit out of Eric just as he flips us and gets to his knees then lifts my ass up as he begins to pound into me with wild abandon.

Eric shifts his hips and begins to hit a spot deep inside of me that I never new existed. I guess Tobias was just too damn tiny to reach it.

"Fuck yes Eric!" I cry out as he continues to fuck me hard and fast. I feel a heat in my lower belly and before I can say a word, I explode around Eric's huge cock. "ERIC!"

"Oh shit baby..." He hisses loudly. "Fuck yeah, your so damn tight and wet. Shit Tris, you've got a fucking death grip on me baby." Eric tosses his head back as he hips begin to hit mine harder and faster. "Holy shit!" He roars loudly the moment I feel him release his seed deep inside me.

I reach up and grab Eric by the back of his neck and pull him to me, crashing our lips together. "Damn Eric, that was so damn good." Eric grins at me then rolls over with a sated sigh.

"Baby that was better than good." He chuckles and runs his fingers down my spine when I set up. "Where are you going?"

I get up and walk my naked ass over to the monitors and look to make sure the hall is clear. "I'm going to raid Tori's apartment." I wink at him as I pull my pants up without underwear. "She keeps a lot of her supplies in her apartment. She also has a very nice pair of clippers there." Once I'm dressed I grab a com ear piece and put it in my ear then look at Eric. "Get over here and watch my back." I grin and smack his bare ass when he leans down to dig in one of his drawers to grab a pair of pants.

Eric pulls his pants up, leaving them unbuttoned then grabs my arm and pull me to him. "Be careful." He leans down and presses his lips to mine. Once Eric releases my lips he walks over to a hand scanner on the wall next to the bed. When he opens it my jaw hits the floor at all the weapons he has. "Take whatever you think you'll need." He tells me as he places a com in his ear. "Can you hear me baby?"

I give him a look as I arm myself. "Baby?" I grin causing Eric to shrug his massive shoulders. "Yes, I can hear you loud and clear...baby." I laugh and turn towards the shower and step in. I turn back and look at Eric before hitting the green button.

I walk quietly through Eric's apartment and I hear Eric on the com when I reach the door. "Wait Tris, someone is walking down the hall. Shit, get back here now!" Eric tells me frantically.

I turn and run towards the bathroom and type in the code, just as I place my palm on the scanner I hear Eric's front door open. Once I'm back in the room with Eric, he turns to me and motions for me to come to him.

"Who the hell was that Eric?" I plop my ass on his lap and look at the monitor only to see Tobias walking around like he's looking for something. "What in the hell is he looking for?" I look at Eric just as Peter walks in.

"Why are you going through Eric's apartment again?" Peter asks Tobias.

"I just thought I heard someone yelling earlier but this floor is empty besides me, so I had a thought that maybe Eric and Tris are trying to hide under our noses." Tobias walks into the bathroom and looks around for a few seconds.

"Dude, no one has been here since the war on Abnegation started." Peter rolls his eyes as he drags a finger through a thick layer of dust. "Now lets go or will miss the train. I wish you knew where Eric kept the keys to his armored truck. Too damn bad we can't hot wire it."

"Yeah I know, but Eric puts a fail safe on everything he owns." Tobias says just as Eric grins at me as he hold his keys up and dangles them in my face.

Once Tobias and Peter have left and I've finally made it to Tori's apartment, I grab a huge black bag and stuff a few of her outfits and boots in it before I grab her box of piercing equipment and then her clippers and scissors. God I miss my friends. How Tobias could let Peter and Edger kill my them is beyond me.

"It's all clear, doll. Now get that sweet ass back here." Eric informs me as I approach the door.

I laugh quietly. "You are so damn charming, Eric."

"I try. Now hurry the hell up and get back here, woman."

Once I make it back into Eric secret room I make him set down on a stool and get to work on his hair. When I'm finished I grab some gel and style it like he use to.

"So, what do you think?" I hold a hand mirror up for him.

Eric looks at his hair then pulls me to straddle his lap. "It's exactly how I use to keep it, thank you." I smile and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Now let me get your eyebrow pierced and then you'll be back to the sexy asshole you use to be, minus the psycho bitches controlling you through simulations." I grin when I try to get up but Eric holds me tighter.

"Sexy asshole huh?" He grins as he leans down and bites my neck.

"The sexiest." I moan then turn to him. "When I'm finished will you cut my hair short, like pixie short?"

"Yeah I can cut your hair like that, but why do you want your hair short?" He finally lets me up so I can get started with his piercing.

Once I'm finished I point towards the second piercing kit that I set up. "Pierce my nose." I grin at him as he gets to work.

"Deep breath." I do as I'm told as he pushes the needle through my left nostril. "Okay you can breathe now." Eric secures the stud then hands me the mirror. "I like it, it suits you. Now turn your ass around so I can get started with your hair."

About an hour later Eric hands me the mirror and I'm amazed at how good my hair looks. It's just a little longer than the hair on the top of Eric's head. Eric grabs his gel and rubs it through the short strands then kisses the shit out of me. "Damn baby you look thoroughly fucked with your hair like this."

"If I'm not mistaking Eric..." I grin as I put my vest back on. "...a few hours ago I was getting thoroughly fucked by you; was I not?" I laugh as he wraps his arms around me.

"That you were, now are you ready?" He ask as he grabs our two bags then hands me one.

"Yep." I take his hand as we walk through his apartment.

"It's clear, lets move." Eric says as he looks up from his hand held monitor.

We quickly make our way to the garage without passing a single person. Eric helps me up in a big ass armored truck. "Here keep your eyes on this and let me know if were about to run into trouble." Eric hands me his monitor.

Once were on our way to the outskirts of amity Eric turns to me. "Here chew this." He hands me a pink pill then puts one in his mouth. "It will keep the gas from effecting you."

"What gas Eric?" I look at him as I begin to chew the tablet.

"It's basically a knock out gas that well be using on the guards at the fence. When we pull up to the gate I'm gonna need you to push this red button. The gas will be released on all four sides of the truck." Eric lifts a weird panel on the dash of the truck to reveal a red button.

"You truly do fail safe everything don't you Eric?" I laugh.

"Yes ma'am. Just wait until I fail safe you, doll." Eric chuckle then grabs the middle finger I give him and bites it lightly.

"Yeah, like that will happen, Eric." I roll my eyes at the crazy smart ass man.

"Just wait Tris. You said it yourself, remember? And I always find a way to fail safe everything." Eric gives me the cutest playful look that I can't help but to smile in response to.

Soon Eric and I are approaching the gate like were not criminals. I shake my head at that little fact that I'm a freaking criminal now. Anyway, I see Tobias, Edgar, Peter, and Uriah standing with about twelve other guards. "Push the red button Tris, then raise your hands in the air." I do as I'm told just as the truck comes to a stop.

"Damn Tobias I thought you said they were really smart?" Peter asks a stunned looking Tobias.

"They both are extremely smart..." Tobias looks at me when I smile pretty for him. "What did the two of you do, Tris?"

"Night, night Tobias." I grin just as every last soldier falls to the ground.

"Help me get Uriah in the truck." Eric laughs when I just nod and get out. "See, you can follow orders, you crazy woman."

Once Uriah is snoring in the back Eric and I begin to mount small explosives to the generator that's keeps the fence hot. Once Eric and I are back in the truck, Eric blows the generator to shit then pulls up to the gate. "Hand me that small back box at your feet."

Eric opens the box and attaches a cord to the code key pad then presses a few buttons then unplugs the cord. Eric suddenly grabs the back of my neck and pushes my head down to my knees and leans over me to protect my body. Before I can wounder what the hell he's doing I hear a small blast then the sound of Eric chuckling. "I love doing that shit." He grins down at me just as the gate opens up. "Ready darlin?"

"What if there is really nothing out there Eric?" I look at him as he drives out of the fence.

Eric takes my hand and brings it to his lips and kisses my knuckles. "Then I get you all to myself."

"What about Uriah?" I giggle.

"We'll find him something to keep him occupied." Eric pulls me to sit closer to him. "The people of Chicago can't be last of humanity. We'll find something out here."

"Thank you for helping me get out of Chicago, Eric."

"Thank you for helping me get out of that Erudite hell, Tris." As soon Eric stops speaking Uriah sets up then glares at me and Eric.

"Thank you both for knocking my ass out, you assholes."

* * *

 _ **AS OF NOW THIS IS A ONE SHOT BUT I'M LEAVING IT OPEN ENDED BECAUSE I JUST MIGHT CONTINUE IT.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**With much demand here is the second chapter of**_ _ **"Already gone"**_

 _ **(I don't own Divergent)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **~Tris~**_

Eric, Uriah, and I have been driving for about three hours now and we haven't seen anything but dead fields and destroyed buildings. It's depressing really. I'd hoped that we would have found some sort of life by now but we haven't.

"Hey Uri?" Eric breaks the silence as he squeezes my hand that he's been holding ever since we left Chicago. "Could you drive for a while?" Eric stops and cuts the engine off then jumps out and stretches his body before he walks around the truck and opens my door. "Come on doll, lets stretch our legs for a bit."

I nod and step out of the truck only to stumble into Eric's chest. He wraps his arms around me then leans down and presses his lips to mine before pulling me to the back of the truck.

"I'm sorry, Eric." I look down at our feet. "I really though that we would find something by now."

Eric slides his hand down my side and to my thighs before lifting me up to set me on the tailgate then steps between my parted legs. "Hey now, none of that shit, Tris. We'll find someone eventually." He places his hands on my cheeks before kissing me tenderly.

"I knew that the two of you would get along great if you gave each other a chance." Uriah laughs as he joins us at the back of the truck. "Here." He hands me a MRE and a canteen of water that Eric packed for us. "Eric's right Tris, we will find something then we'll show the people of Chicago that were not alone, or crazy."

"What if what we find is worse than what we left back home?" I don't know why I'm questioning my actions now but I just can't stop the feeling of dread.

"Tris..." Eric stops suddenly and turns back in the direction of Chicago. "Do you guys hear that?"

A few seconds later I begin to hear a vehicle headed our way. "Shit!" Eric yells as he lifts me up and the three of us rush to get back in the truck.

As soon as we take off, with Uriah driving and Eric and I in the back with our guns ready; I see a truck headed towards us at a fast speed. I grab a pair of binoculars and look to see who is chasing us.

"Who is it, babe?" Eric ask me when I growl.

"Tobias, Zeke, Peter, Edger, and a few other soldiers." I shake my head just as our truck dies. "What the hell Uriah?" I yell.

"The truck just died, Tris! I don't know what happened!" Uriah yells before jumping out and grabbing a riffle from the back of the truck.

Eric jumps in the driver seat and tries to start the truck but its completely dead. "Fucking hell! Looks like were gonna have to shoot our way out of this and take their truck, Tris."

I toss Eric his vest before I gear up and jump out to stand next to Uriah. "Are you wearing a vest?" I asks him just as a loud boom sounds behind us and the truck that is after us begins to flip. "What hell?" I turn and look up only to see some sort of air craft hovering above us. "Eric?" I look to him for answers but the look on his face tells me that he is as stumped as I am.

I turn just in time to see Tobias, Zeke, Edger, Peter and three other unknown solders running towards us.

"Drop your weapons and put you hand in the air, Tobias Eaton!" A booming voice shouts just as about fifteen armed men move to stand behind us. "Tris, Eric, Uriah. I'm glad you guys made it." A man moves to stand next to Eric and offers him his hand. "My name is Mathew and we're from the Bureau of Genetic welfare." He tell us before releasing Eric's hand then turns and shakes mine then Uriah's.

I look over at Tobias just as he and his soldiers are being detained while demanding answers.

The soldiers begin to drag them towards us while I just laugh at them. "Told you, you asshole. You should have listened to me. Now mommy will be without her perfect son." I tisk at him then grab Eric's hand.

"Tris they could be dangerous just like Eric." Tobias pleads with me to listen to him.

"Eric isn't dangerous unless your mother pumps him full of serum's; serum's that doesn't effect him anymore! So I guess he's not dangerous anymore. The way I see it, you are the ones that are dangerous. You killed my brother and friends. Eric has never killed anyone, unless he was being controlled!" I turn to Mathew. "You don't have to detain Zeke." I point at Zeke. "He is only with these assholes so that he can keep them from killing us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I grin at Zeke. "Your welcome Zeke." I laugh just as Eric wraps his arms around my waist.

"See doll, I told you we would find something." He laughs. "Well, I guess they found us."

An hour later we're flying over a huge building. Once we land and unload we all make our way inside and are directed into rooms with crazy looking showers. "These are decontamination chambers." Mathew say as he leads us toward individual rooms.

"Tris and I will share. I'm not letting her out of my sight." Eric growls as he glares at Tobias.

"As you wish." Mathew nods and turns in a different direction. "Here, this one has a double shower."

"Tris, please…"

"Don't talk to me Tobias." I growl at the asshole then follow Eric into the room.

Once the door is closed behind me and Eric a voice begins to direct us on what to do. "Undress and step into the chamber."

Eric and I do as were told and once we both are clean the voice speak once again. "Place your right arm in the slots on the wall." I'm a little hesitant to put my hand inside the hole. "Its alright. This will just mark you with the level of your divergence." I hear Mathew say over a loud speaker. Eric nods to me before we both do as we're told. There's a slight sting on my wrist and then it's over. I pull my arm out and see a sort of tattoo. I look at Eric's wrist and see that his looks exactly like mine. "You both can get dressed now, then make your way through the door at the end of the hall."

Once Eric and I step out we see Tobias yelling at Mathew. "I demand that you release me and my soldiers now!"

"That isn't possible Tobias. You were trying to kill pure divergent's. You see, here at the Bureau, we hold pure bloods with the highest respect and you and your people have been torturing one and trying to kill both for far too long. Now, you will stay here and learn what it means to be divergent. Just because you are not pure it doesn't mean that you are not divergent, Tobias." Mathew smiles at me and Eric. "Now if you all will follow me." Mathew turns and leads us out of the small room.

"Tris..."

"I said don't talk to me, Tobias!" I glare at him as I move to the other side of Eric and grab his hand.

Eric wraps his arm around my waist, placing his hand on my hip as he leans down and kisses my temple.

"Look at this Tris." Uriah moves to walk next to me and shows me his wrist. "I'm actually pure. And here everyone thought that I was just an idiot." He laughs.

"We never thought that, Uri." Eric tells him just as I narrow my eyes at Uriah.

We step into a long hallway and Mathew turns to us. "Everyone but Tris, Eric, and Uriah." Mathew smiles at us. "You all will be staying on this floor." He motions toward a several door lining the hall. "The last eight doors on your left are empty, so you guys can take your pick." Mathew turns to me, Eric, and Uriah. "Now if you three will follow me I'll show you to your rooms."

Mathew leads us to a weird looking lift and a few minutes later we step off to a very nice looking corridor. "This is where all the pure divergent live. There aren't many pure divergent's now days so you will have your own apartments…"

"Are you pure divergent?" Uriah asks Mathew.

"I am, and so is my wife Nita. Our director David, is Pure as well." Mathew smiles. "There are around one hundred or so Pure divergent's living here. There are also a lot of divergent's that are not completely pure, and there are some that are not divergent at all, not many, but we do have a few that are not divergent at all living at the bureau." Mathew informs us as he stops at a door. "This is your room Tris."

"Eric and I will share." I grin up at Eric. "That is if you want to?" I bite my bottom lip.

Eric pulls my lip from my teeth and smiles down at me. "Like I said; I won't be letting you out of my site, doll."

"As you wish." Mathew take a card from his pocket and opens the door to a different apartment then the one he just pointed out. "This apartment is one of our bigger apartment. David, our director will be by sometime this afternoon to speak with you about what you'll be doing in your everyday life here." With that Mathew nods towards the door across from mine and Eric's. "This is your apartment Uriah." Mathew points to the door at the end of the hall. "If you need anything; my wife and I live at the end of the hall."

"Thanks man." Uriah grins before opening his door. "I need another nap. I still feel groggy from the shit you knock me out with, Eric."

Mathew laughs loudly. "That gas was genius Eric. Oh, and just so you know, we all have bets on how you'll fail Tris."

"How? What?" I look at Eric but all he does is shrug.

"After dinner I'll show you how we saw that." Mathew chuckles.

"What's this whole bet thing about?" Eric asks Mathew with a grin. "Come on Mathew, lets hear; I want see if it's something I haven't thought of yet." I turn to Eric and smack him across the chest.

"You are not going to fail safe me, Eric…"

"Shh, I want to hear this as well Tris." Uri shushes me.

"Well, there are only two good ones that would seem to work, but most are betting that you do both." Mathew laughs. "It's what my money is on."

"What are they? What are they?" God I have never seen Uriah so damn focused.

"You marry her or knock her up, but like I said; my money is on doing both." Mathew and Uriah laugh and I just glare at the two idiots.

I turn to Eric and the fucker is scratching his chin and nodding. "Fuck you all!" I growl as I walk into mine and Eric's apartment with Eric hot on my heals.

After he shuts the door he spins me around and grins mischievously at me. "No!" I glare at the big asshole.

"Oh I know darlin." Eric's laughs. "I can't have kids anyway, because an injury I got in my initiation." Eric shrugs before hugging me to him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Blessing in disguise if you ask me. Kids hate me." Eric shivers. "They're freaking crazy too."

I giggle at the look of fear in his eyes. "Eric are you scared of children? Was that in you fear landscape?" I manage to get out between giggles.

"Yes, because kids are very fucking creepy Tris. They are tiny and they freaking bite. Not to mention they get drool and snot everywhere. They also shit in their pants. All the time!" Oh god help me. "They really fucking stink, Tris."

I'm laughing so hard at Eric that I'm barely breathing. "You know that you weren't born full grown right?" I gasp out.

"Would you like to know my plan Tris." Eric growls in my ear causing me to laugh harder and nod. "Then stop laughing at me woman."

"Okay…" I giggle again. "I'm good, now tell me how you plan to fail safe me."

Eric leans forward and presses his lips to mine tenderly. "By simply being the man that you want and deserve; a man you'll never want to leave, and can't live without." I look up at Eric and grin at him. Damn he is so freaking gorgeous. "I plan for us to simply fall in love Tris."

"Is that so?" I grin up at him as I rub my hands down his back.

I seriously cannot believe how happy Eric is making me. Especially after all that has happened in the past two days and since all this shit started. I mean, I really miss my friends and brother, but oddly enough I don't miss the Tobias that I fell for. It's like I never really loved him at all.

"Yes ma'am…" Eric stops when I press my lips to his hard and when I slowly pull away he presses his forehead to mine. "Just you and me."

"Just you and me." I agree as I turn and look at our new apartment and I must say, it is rather nice. The kitchen, living room, and dining room is spacious and open. The entire back wall is nothing but a plate glass window with a spectacular view. "From a jail cell in Erudite to this place. I love it here." I walk over to the window and look out at the view. This place is huge.

I smile and turn around to look at Eric as he stands behind me and places his hands on my hips. When I look up at him something catches my eye. "look." I point at the loft balcony. "That has to be the bedroom." I wag my eyebrows at him before running up the stairs to get a look at our bedroom. "Oh wow, it kind of looks like the bed in your apartment in dauntless, you know the one you missed so much." I laugh as Eric falls back on the bed and moans like he's getting his dick suck.

"I honestly think that these fucker somehow transported my bed here, Oh god baby, I'm in heaven." Eric is still moaning as I approach the bed.

"Do you want me to give the two of you some privacy?" I giggle then squeal when Eric reach up and grabs me around my waist then pulls me down on top of him.

"Shut it you." Eric rolls us so that I'm pinned beneath him.

"Mmmm, damn this bed is soft." Now I'm moaning and Eric is looking down at me with so much lust in his eyes. I bite my bottom lip as I bring my hand up, slipping it under his shirt and scratching my nails down his spine. "Eric." I lean up and kiss him softly. When I pull away I bite his bottom lip, taking it with me causing Eric to groan loudly.

"Tell me what you want baby." Eric leans down and kisses my neck aggressively while sliding his hand down my thigh. He roughly grabs my leg just above the knee and hitches it high on his waist. "Tell me what you need." Eric whispers in my ear as he grinds his erection into me.

"Eric!" I cry out as he roll and grinds his hips into mine.

Eric suddenly stops and lifts me from the bed then tosses me over his shoulder. "What the hell Eric?"

"I want you in the shower, Tris." Eric smacks my ass. "Then I want you in our bed, then on the kitchen table, then against that big ass window, and then in our bed again." Eric cuts the shower on then grins at me as he sets me on my feet in the bathroom. He strips me naked and then himself before pressing me against the door while we wait for the water to heat up.

"You didn't say anything about wanting me against the bathroom door, Eric." I point out then promptly cry out when Eric lifts my left leg over his hip and grinds his hard dick into my slick core.

"Must have slipped my mind." He growls at the same moment he slams into me; burying his cock deep inside me. He attacks my neck as his hips begin to move hard and fast.

I turn my head to the side and holy shit that is so damn hot. "Fuck, Eric look at that." I moan as I continue to watch Eric fuck me against to door through the giant floor to ceiling mirror. Oh god we are perfect together.

"Its a beautiful sight, isn't it baby." Eric kisses up the column of my neck, his breathing heavy as he pounds into me with a wild abandon. "Oh god baby you feel incredible. So fucking tight."

I feel my body begin to pulse and quiver around him and before I know whats happening I feel white hot pleasure coursing though my entire body. "Eric!" I scream as I explode around his now pulsing cock that is still pounding into me wildly.

A few seconds later Eric presses his forehead against mine. "Fuck baby, that was incredible." He pulls out and lifts me completely up into his strong arms and caries me to the massive glass shower and under the hot spray.

He sets me on my feet and begins to wash my hair and body. When he's done I return the favor. When I'm done I lead him over to the shower bench. "Do you trust me Eric?"

"With my life." I smile and motion for him to set down on the bench before I step out of the shower and out to our bedroom and grab Eric shaving kit out of his bag that he dropped on the bedroom floor, then make my way back to my sexy man that is now sporting one hell of a five o'clock shadow. When I get in the bathroom I see Eric is standing under the shower letting the water beat down on his back. His hands are against the wall and his head is down with his eyes closed.

"Are you okay Eric?" I smile at him through the glass as I grab the things that I need out of the bag then step into the shower while Eric just grins at me and sits his ass back down.

"I'm perfect baby." Eric runs his hand down between my breast tenderly. "Are we gonna make this a daily thing?" He asks me as I set his shaving things on the bench next to us and nod my head as I straddle his lap.

"I wouldn't mind that." I smile at him as I grind myself against his still hard cock. "I find that I really like doing things for you Eric. Whether it's breaking you out of Erudite, making you fall apart at the seam in pure pleasure, or shaving the abnormally fast growing hair off your gorgeous face, everyday." I lean forward and kiss his lips as I reach down and grip his cock and position it at my entrance. "And lucky for you…" I slam down on him causing the both of us to groan in pleasure. "…Your about to experience two out of three of those." I reach down and grab his shaving cream. Then begin to apply it on his face. All the while my hips are rolling and grinding slowly and Eric's eyes are closed and he's breathing heavily as he grips my ass and hips.

I grab Eric's razor and begin to slowly shave his face, being careful not to cut him while I fucking him slowly.

"Shit baby this is maddening, but fuck me, you feel so damn good Tris!" Eric leans his head back and closes his eyes as he lifts his hips into mine repeatedly while I continue work the sharp razor across his jaw and neck with ease.

"Mmmm, God Eric I really fucking love the way you feel inside of me." I moan as I drag the razor slowly up the last bit of hair left. "I'm done now…" The words are barely out of my mouth before Eric stands with me in his arms and his dick still deep inside of me. He moves us under the spray to get the last bit of shaving cream off his face and off my hands, then cuts the water off and caries me out of the bathroom still dripping wet and without one word.

Eric lowers me down on the bed and without skipping a beat, he grips my thighs and begins to fuck me hard and fast as he lifts my lower half off the bed with my legs spread wide open for him.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh god Eric!" I scream as I feel my entire body begin to spasm with the intensity of my sudden orgasm.

"Do you like me fucking hard and fast, baby? Eric continues to pound into me hard but he slows his thrusts. "Or do you just want it hard and slow Tris?" Eric slams into me hard, cause my cries of pleasure to become louder. "Tell me Tris." Oh God in heaven, I love it when he growls like that.

"Oh fuck, Eric! Anyway you want baby, just don't stop…so damn good! Fuck!"

Eric lays my ass back on the bed and wraps my legs tightly around his waist then pinned my hands above my head as he presses his entire body to mine while his hips continue to move hard and fast. He grips my hands in one of his then slides his other hand under my head, gripping my hair and pulls my head back. We both begin to cum once more together just as Eric molds his mouth to mine and kisses me so hard that I taste blood. I can't say that I mind one damn bit either. I fucking love Eric's brutal kisses. They are so damn powerful that I see sparks every time his kisses me like that.

After a few minutes of just holding each other in the quiet room Eric sigh happily. "God baby." He rolls over as he tries to slow his breathing. "You have ruined me completely." He chuckles as he pulls me to lay across his still heaving chest.

"This is me putting a fail safe on you." I grin then giggle when Eric begin to tickle me relentlessly. "Hey, I'm just taking a page out of your book Eric." I laugh loudly but then stop when Eric look around the room like he's trying to figure some sort of equation out.

"What are you doing baby?" I ask when he get out of bed and walks down a hall that I didn't see earlier. "Eric!" I get up and follow his crazy ass only to find him in what looks like a home office. But there are no windows. "Baby, what wrong?" I'm starting to get worried because Eric still hasn't looked at me or said anything for that matter. He's just looking through the closets and all the cabinets. "Eric, what the hell are you doing?!"

"What?" Eric turns back to me like he just realized I was talking to him. "Whats the matter, baby?"

"Uh, you just completely spaced out while looking all though this room. What's going on?" I ask Eric as I wrap my arms around his waist. "I fucking thought you were under some kind of sim, Eric." I yell at him as I hold him tighter.

"I'm alright Tris." He chuckles. "I was doing some calculations in my head. When I do that I tend to shut everything completely out." Eric pulls my face up to look at him. "I'm fine, I promise." He leans down and kisses my lips tenderly.

"What exactly were you doing?" I set my bare ass on the cold desk causing Eric to groan.

"We gotta get you some glasses, Mmmm." Eric steps between my parted legs and rubs his hands up my thighs. "I have a fetish for the whole librarian or teacher look." Eric chuckle when I slap his chest.

"Don't change the subject you perv." I grin at the crazy man.

Eric nods and presses his lips to mine briefly. "I was looking to see how hard it would be, how long it would take me, and what all I needed to make this our safe room. I'll need to get some things because I want my own surveillance around here."

"You truly are compulsive aren't you baby. You just can't help yourself can you?" I giggle and shake my head.

"What?" Eric laughs. "Hey now, my safe room saved our asses last night, now didn't?"

"Yes, yes it did." I giggle and nod my head. "But baby, you don't know if that sort of thing is allowed here."

"It wasn't allowed in dauntless but I did it anyway." Eric shrugs his shoulder.

"I'll tell you what." I reach up and kiss the tip of his nose. "Mathew said he would show us how they heard all our conversations before we got here, right?" Eric nods once. "Lets find out what that's all about before we start preparing for another war and tapping our own surveillance around here. Okay baby?"

"And this is why you and I are perfect together." Eric smiles down at me causing me to giggle then kiss him sweetly.

"But seriously though, do you really think will need to have a safe room here?" Eric sigh as he pulls me out of the room and back to our plush comfy bed.

"Trust is earned Tris and so far in my life, you and Uriah are the only two people that I have ever trusted. So yes I do, but I do see what you mean about how they heard us in what was supposed to be a secure room…" Eric stop and looks like he is about to get lost in his head again so I snap my fingers in his face. "Sorry baby." Eric laughs just as there's a knock on the door.

Once Eric and I are dresses we make our way down stairs just as there's another knock on the door. "You can get the door. I'm going to have a look around the kitchen." I giggle then squeal when Eric slaps my ass as he moves to open the door.

Damn that man has me falling hard and fast for his sexy ass.

 _ **Okay, there you go my lovely readers. Hope I didn't disappoint.**_


End file.
